2 caminos diferentes
by C.G.L.nena143
Summary: Quien es el?- me pregunto pero no le respondi. Es tu novio?- volvio a preguntar pero yo seguia en silencio mientras una lagrima caia por mi mejilla... AU summary mejorado primera historia
1. comenzando

Hola chicos bueno esta es mi primera historia espero y les guste ….no se si ya alguien la escribio la idea fue de una amiga pero no con estos personajes yo la adapte ok le dejo leer…

Sinopsis: Fred Benson es un actor y cantante de hollywood. Sam Puckett es una estudiante de hollywood arts estara todo bien en su relacion… Habra celos, rompimientos, amor pero sobre todo SEDDIE primera historia acepto todo tipo de criticas

Aclaracion: icarly no es mio es creacion de Dan Schneider…

Llega Carly Shay a su amada preparatoria Hollywood arts en Los Angeles donde es la mejor artista en dibujo y escultura, junto con su queridisima mejor amiga Sam Puckett la mejor musica, compositora y Cantante de Hollywood arts.

Oye Sam, ya oiste que el actor Fred Benson vendra a Los Angeles y dara un concierto el proximo mes y los maestros estan viendo a ver si lo pueden traer aquí AHHH! - decia enmocionada Carly

Si, Carly ya lo sabia y no se porque te enmocionas tanto es solo una persona como tu y como yo con algo de suerte – decia sin ninguna emocion Sam

Hay amiga animate, que tal si vamos a comer comida china saliendo de la escuela?

Claro! Me encanta la comida china- decia en tono soñador la rubia

Y a quien no – decia con una sonrrisa

Buen punto-en eso sono el timbre- bien ya vamos que tengo clase de actuación- decia Sam

Ok, bueno vamos…

…

En los estudio de la nueva pelicula de desastres category six (la nueva película en la que trabaja Nathan Kess) Fred Benson trataba de organizarse con su ocupada agenda…

Entonces el 22 de noviembre tengo el concierto en Los Angeles y a los 2 dias una visita a una escuela llamada Hollywood arts donde estudian personas que se preparan para la fama?- decía tratando de entender Fred Benson

Si, te lo eh dicho 6 veces y ahora aprendete el guion de la siguiente escena que se firma en 20 minutos- decía su manager llamado Gibby Gibson

Ok ok, ya entendí no tienes porque regañarme – decía un medio enojado actor de Hollywood- ahora me darias privasidad y saldrías de mi camerino por favor?

Bien – decía rodando los ojos- me ire…

….

Sonaba el timbre de la escuela

Oye Sam, me podrías ayudar con mi guitarra esto fallando con el Bb y el F#M por la cejilla(el Bb es un sibemol y el F#M es un fa sostenido mayor son acordes y la cejilla es cuando colocas un dedo en todas las cuerdas, soy música si no me entienden no hay problema :D)- decía un chico llamado Alex amigo de ambas chicas (si pueden memorizar los amigos serán parte escencial de la historia)

Claro, mmmm.. te parece mañana en el descanso tengo tarea que hacer – decía con gentileza una rubia

Esta Bien – decía con una sonrisa el chico

Ola Sam – llegaba su mejor amiga Carly- lista?

Si, mama ya tiene hambre – decía con gracia

Vamos…

En un restaurante chino llegaban 2 chicas

Si, en que les puedo servir – decía la encargada de la caja registradora

mmmm… si queremos 2 personas para Buffet – decía Carly

Serian… $150.00

Ok..- decía una peli-negra sacando su billetera- aquí tiene

Las chicas fueron por su alimento… ya en la mesa…

Oye entendiste lo de la clase de actuación – decía confundida una rubia- me rebolvi en como teníamos que realizar el libreto

Algo, se supone que debe de tener drama, romanse y suspenso – contestaba Carly – la personalidad de los personajes deben ser totalmente originales y debe de tener almenos 20 paginas

Ok para cuando era?- pregunta la amiga rubia

Para la el 31 de octubre- contestaba la chica Shay

Debo de empezar a trabajar si quiero terminarlo a tiempo – decía Puckett

Ok, bueno nos vamos juntas?- preguntaba Carly

No, tengo q ir a casa mama dijo que llegara temprano y debo de empezar a trabajar en el libreto – decía Sam- hare a la protagonista mujer y le dire al maestro si puedo presentarla en obra en la escuela y yo como la protagonista

Buena idea, me dejaras un papel verdad?- preguntaba shay

Ay pero claro que si- le decía a Carly- bueno me voy tengo que llegar a casa bye

Si, bye- se despedia Carly

…

Hasta ahí espero y les aya gustado dejen Reviews acepto cualquier tipo de critica

See you laters my friends, nos vemos pronto jajajaja no me resisti


	2. Gusto en conocerte

**Bueno, h0olaa a todos. Primero no eh actuelizado por que me castigaron 3 semanas por mis calificaciones, las peores 3 semanas pero bueno vayamos con el capituloo.**

**Icarly no es mio son propiedan de Dan Shneider...**

...

**POV Sam **

Estaba yo sentada en mi clase de historia del arte, esta clase no puede estar mas aburrida desearia que dijera cosas mas interesantes que solo bla,bla,bla, no se como quien fue el primer humano en comer jamon o...

Senorita Puckett- me hablo mi maestro- que hace aun aqui?

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que todos se habian ido yo era la unica tonta en el salon...

Lo siento profe. Estaba distraida, compermiso- decia esto rapido mientras guardaba todo rapidamente dentro de mi mocila

Iva caminando hacia la cafeteria cuando escuche muchos gritos, mi curiosidad me ano y fui a ver, cerca de la entrada principal habia un grupo de chicas gritando y tomando fotografias vi que al centro habia un chavo realmente guapo y supe al instante que era el, si era oficial nuestra querida estrella se nos habia adelantado 1 semana...

- Hola Sam

- Que hay Carly

- ya viste quien llego?

- Como no notarlo

- porque llearia antes?, no me avisaron para averme venido con mi mejor ropa

- hay Carly, asi estas bien

- pero, hubira querido venirme con una ropa mas linda

- hay Carly, pero acaso no te gusta el look que trae?

Y es verdad vestia unos jeans morados medio ajustados, una playera gris con garabatos, unos lentes de sol y unos tennis negros.

-Lo se le da un aspecto de niño malo y...

Deje de escuchar a Carly cuando voltee a verlo y encontrar su mirada puesta en nosotras se que es mas probable que este viendo a Carls pero no me importa en este momento su mirada es encantadora.

...

POV Fred

Estoy lleando a la escuela a la que se supone que vendria en una semana, segun mi manager Gibby, hay un problema en el estudio y tardaran alrededor de una semanas, segun es muy grave, entonces estoy lleando a la entrada, bajandome de la limosina, entro a la escuela, y en menos de 7 seundos ya viene un grupo de chicas gritar y correr hacia mi pidiendo autografos y fotorafias...

-me das tu autografo?- me pidio una chica alo linda

-Claro, cual es tu nombre- le pregunte con una sonrrisa

- me llamo Madissen

-0o0o0o0okeeeeeey, listo...

Al momento de levantar la vista vi a unas chicas una era peli-negra y la otra era rubia una muy hermosa rubia me le quede mirando embobado, la verdad es que no esta nada mal tiene un cuerpazo y unos ojos azules, de un momento a otro ella iro a verme, y por alguna razon no pude desbiar la mirada de la de ella es como si nos ubieraos conectado y no pudieramos movernos vi que su amiga la sacudio, supuse que es porque ella hablaba y ni caso le hacia entonces volteo su rostro y yo el mio, nunca me habia pasado algo como esto, no desde antes que me volviera famoso y me trataban como a alguien normal no se porque las personas te tratan como un trofeo para todo, pero alo por dentro me dice que ella es diferente, muuuuy diferente...

...

**POV General**

Como toda escuela tiene que haber un timbre que marca el regreso a clases y todas las chicas se fueron con tristeza al tener que separarse de la adorada estrella...

Fred tuvo el valor para ir a preuntarle su nombre a tal rubia que le usto al castaño...

-disculpa- detuvo a la rubia hablandole por detras, todos habian llegado a sus salones

-hola- le contesto la rubia

-mmm... cual es tu nombr.. nombre- dijo el castao

-me llamo Sam- dijo con una sonrrisa divertida

-yo me llamo...

- creo que todos en esta escuela saben como te llamas- interrumpio la rubia

-si, creo que si

-bueno, Fred debo ir a clases, con su permiso

-espera, no quieres tomarte una foto conmigo?

-para que?

-mmm... no lo se, todas lo hacen

- solo que hay una diferencia – dijo con una sonrrisa

- cual?

-que yo no soy como todas- y sin mas palabras se fue perdiendose al doblar al pasillo

-ya lo creo- dijo con una sonrrisa la super estrella viendo hacia donde se habia perdido la rubia hace un momento, volteandose a buscar a su manager para saber la programacion siuiente...

Mientras tanto al doblar el pasillo se encontraba una rubia recargada en la pared con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja...

...

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, es corto pero actualizare pronto y les prometo que sera mas largo**

**Reviews...**

**Bye.**


	3. Quiero una amistad

_**Hey! Les dije que no me tardaría, lo cumplí bueno vayamos con el capitulo...**_

_**Pd: si en la ortografía derepente hace falta la letra "G" es porque esta fallando esa tecla.**_

_**Icarly no es mio **_**.**_**..**_

_**...**_

**POV Sam**

Tocaba el timbre de la escuela, y yo aun no me creía que Fred me había hablado, no creo que le guste pero, deperdido me noto y me pregunto mi nombre! Estoy extrañamente feliz.

Ahora me dirijo a mi clase de canto, una de mis favoritas, y bueno se me hace raro que no aya visto a Carly desde ayer, entre al salón y ya estaba casi lleno, pasando los 3 minutos volvieron a tocar la campana, pero no aparecía Carly y esta clase la comparto con ella, que raro...

Buenos días clase- saludo el maestro

Buenos días- contestamos nosotros

Bien hoy aprenderemos como impostar -(hacer sonidos agudos como opera) y que mejor que aprender con nuestro invitado de honor- en ese momento entro Fred

Hola- saludo Fred, recorrió el salón con la mirada, cuando me miro se sorprendido y dijo- hola Sam- con una sonrisa y OMG! Recordó mi nombre

En ese mismo instante todo el salón incluyendo el profesor me volteo a ver, sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban pero no podía ser descortés...

Hola Fred, como estas?- pregunte muy normal

Muy bien gracias y tu?- me pregunto

Igual – me limite a responder

Se conocen- pregunto el profesor

Algo... intercambiamos algunas palabras... casi nada... solo un poco – decíamos los 2 al mismo tiempo

Oh, muy bien, iba a pedir quien se apuntaba para ayudar al joven Fred en esta practica de algunos de mis mejores alumnos, pero ya que se conocen no perdamos el tiempo,ademas es una de mis mejores alumnas, Puckett ayude al señor Benson- no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando escuche la voz de Missy, me ODIA, pero no me importa

Profesor, pero si ellos se deben de conocer solo porque de seguro Samantha le rogó un autógrafo y una foto, ademas yo también soy una de las mejores- dijo Missy diciendo esto ultimo con una mirada coqueta hacia Fred

Jaja!, Missy no soy tu- le aventé con toda mi ira contenida, tratando de tranquilizarme

De hecho- empezó a hablar Fred- yo fui quien le hable, y le pregunte su nombre- wow! Me estaba defendiendo de esa basura- ademas, si no se hubiera sido porque tenia que entrar a clases, le hubiera pedido su numero de teléfono dijo lo ultimo guiñándome un ojo con lo que yo me sonroje y le sonreí

Como si me creyera eso, yo no vi en ningún momento hablar con Puckett antes de que sonara el timbre-aaagh! Porque no solo lo acepta a ella no le hablo

Bueno fue porque sucedió despues del timbre, no había nadie en el pasillo, y ella llego tarde a clases- finalizo Fred wow! Una super estrella en mi defensa

Aaagh! , yo no les creo- dijo ella enojada

Pues, no necesito que lo creas, no me importa tu opinión le dije y quisiera haber tomado una foto de la cara que puso valía oro.

Bueno, comencemos con el ejercicio- empezó el profesor- en este ejercicio es muy necesario que usen el diafragma (es el musculo del estomago con el que haces fuerza cuando cantas y no te desgarres la garganta :P) todos empiecen el ejercicio de respiración empezaremos con 10 segundos empezamos respiren 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10- 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10- 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 muy bien, una vez mas (este ejercicio se trata de respirar durante los segundos que se dicen, lo retienes los mismos seg, y los exalas en los seg : P) bien, ahora empezemos con 15 1,2,3,4...

Estaba respirando los 15 segundos que dijo el profesor, pero recordé y bueno que debía perder...

Así que, si no se hubiera ido le hubiera pedido su teléfono - pregunte en un tono divertido para que no se notara mi nerviosismo.

Si, es cierto parecía que llevabas prisa- contesto con mucha calma, y yo abrí mis ojos- así que, si no te molesta, me lo pasarías?- me pregunto volteándose a verme

Porque a mi me lo pides, si apenas nos conocemos- le conteste de manera sorprendida

Bueno, siento que contigo puedo hablar como una persona normal, la mayoría de las personas de aquí solo me gritan y me toman fotos- dijo con una media sonrisa y me pareció adorable- ademas, tu misma dijiste "no soy como las demas"- dijo imitando mi voz, lo cual le salio muy gracioso y nos empezamos a reir, y esto provoco que todos voltearan a vernos...

Disculpe, joven Benson le tengo mucho respeto, pero por favor usted también tiene que calentar antes de entrar a impostar- dijo el profesor de la manera mas cordial- igual para usted Puckett- y con esto volvio a empezar creo que ya iban en el de 20 uno de los mas difíciles (creo que los profesionales pueden llegar a 25)

Y, bien – la voz de Fred me saco de mi concentración- si me lo darás?

Esta bien pero por ahora déjame concentrarme que van en el 20 y es mal difícil- le dije con algo de seriedad

Claro señorita Puckett, no querrá decepcionar a su profesor, que es una de sus favoritas- me dijo Fred con burla

Shhhh!- lo calle con el sonido de mi boca y una sonrisa

En ese momento el celular de Fred comenzó a sonar, pidió permiso al profesor y una seña hacia mi y salio del salon hacia el pasillo...

...

**POV Fred**

Estaba pasándola bien con Sam, pero mi celular sonó y tuve que salir al pasillo...

Conversacion...

(F) Fred, (G) Gibby

F: Diga

G: Fred, hablo para decirte que va a tardar la continuación de la película mas de lo que esperaba...

F: cuanto tiempo mas?

G: alrededor d semanas

F: esta bien- creo que me dará mas tiempo para conocer a Sam

G: de verdad?

F: si no hay problema amigo

G: te esta pasando algo por allá eh, bueno cuando termine por acá, Llegare a Los Ángeles hasta entonces te vere, bye.

F: te veo luego, adiós

Tiiiii, tiiiii, tiiiiiii

Bien ahora teno que pensar en una forma de hacerme amio de Sam pero que?

ESO! Teno una idea

...

_**Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, aunque no sean muchos, pero voy empezando..,**_

_**Ya me voy a dormir, por que mañana tengo escuela...**_

**_Sabían_**_** que entro a las 6:50? Pobre de mi pero bueno byee...**_

_**Good luck!**_

_**Reviews please -**_


	4. el plan de Fred

Hola, bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo asi que... a leer! :P

Icarly no es mio...Dan Schneider

...

POV Freddie

Que bueno que se me ocurrio esto, solo tengo que hablarlo con Gibby...

-Hola amigo- salude a Gibby subiendo a la limosina

-Hola, ¿por que tan contento?

-Esque conoci a una chica

-Apuesto a que fueron mas de una

-No empiezes, me refiero a una chica enserio

-Asi, conrrazon no te molestaste por alargar las semanas, que hasta no te intereso saber por que-me contesto

-Bueno, ¿por que?

- por que el probema en el set era que las luces se tenian que arreglar, cuando las estaban arreglando ubo un corto circuito y se incendio, ahora tienen que reconstruirlo

- aaaaaaah, que tan grande fue

-como en la pelicula de Bolt

- yo nunca eh visto Bolt

- yo si y me hizo llorar – comento empezando a llorar- el perro viaja por todo el pais para regresar con su dueña, y la encontro

- no me digas- dije con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos

- bueno sigamos con tu historia- dijo cambiando de humor bruscamente

-bueno el punto es que le hable a una chica que me gusto y le pregunte su nombre y lo mejor de todo, me trata como alguien normal

- y ya son novios?

- no con ella quiero ir lento, conocerla mejor... y... bueno pedirle que sea mi novia

- y como vas a lograr eso en un mes

-No lo se, pero lo hare tengo un plan

- y ¿cual es?

- el concierto es en 2 semanas ¿verdad?

- si, y que con eso

- quiero que cante una cancio conmigo

- y que se lo pediras, crees que ella acepte

- no por eso vamos a hacer un concurso

- pero no dices que te trata como a un chico normal

- bueno sera, una rifa... si una rifa, le preguntare que es lo que mas quiere y lo que me diga lo pondremos de regalo mayor y diremos que biene con una sorpresa y esa va a ser cantar conmigo en el concierto y en el album

- bueno eso ya tiene mas sentido, pero, ¿como le haras para que gane?

- simple, le preguntare que numero le toco,¿ me ayudaras?

-esta bien, organizare todo mañana para pasadomañana estaran los boletos listos

-gracias Gibb

- para eso me pagas

...

POV Sam

Waw, hoy si que fue un dia agotador, primero me toco suplir a Wendy en una obra por que le dio fiebre, despues tuve una audicion para entrar en una obra que me encanta "orgullo y prejuicio" (no se si la tienen de obra, pero, me encanta el libro) y obvio quiero ser la protagonista, despues ayude a carly con su escultura, y bueno tambien tube que ser la ayudante de Fred, ahora estoy -esperando los resultados del casting haber si tengo el papel...

-Samantha Puckett- hablo una señorita desde la puerta

-Es Sam

- entra por favor- me dijo y obedeci al instante y me encontre con la directora de la obra

- sientate- me sente y esto no me esta gustando-bueno quiero agradecerte por audicionar- o si no lo tengo- por hacer el roll protagonista – y aqui vamos- por que si no lo hubieras hecho, no tendramos mejor protagonista que tu- alto que!

- eso quiere decir que tengo el papel?

- si Sam tienes el papel, felicidades y gracias

- gracias a usted por darme el papel estoy muy feliz- dije con una sonrrisa levantando mis cosas- ahora tengo que irme porque llego tarde a casa

Y con esto sali, entre a mi auto y conduje hacia mi casa...

-Mama ya llegue- grite cerrando la puerta

-Tu madre no esta- me contesto mi padre desde la sala leyendo el periodico

-Y donde esta- se me hacia raro ella siempre estaba

-Fue a traer la despensa

- y tu no fuiste

- no Sam, necesito hablar contigo

-mmmm... deacuerdo- esto me huele mal

- sabes que no apruebo esto de estudiar musica, arte y todo lo que haces en esa escuela ¿verdad?- yo solo asenti- bueno eh decidido que al terminar este año tu te iras a un internado donde estudiaras "dereho"- yo estaba en shock

-¿!¿QUE?! – grite lo mas alto posible- POR QUE!

- porque ya lo decidi y se acabo la discusion

Sube molesta por las escleras, estaba llorando, pero de coraje, no puedo creer que mi padre quiera que yo sea como el, a mi no me gustan las leyes, amo la musica y el arte, cualquier tipo de arte pero de que me sirve si nadie de mi familia paterna me apoya, dicen que el arte apesta PUES APESTA SU CU... DE MIE... y me vale la educacion estoy realmente enojada como se supone que me eprendere el libreto con esto en mi cabeza la escuela acaba en 4 meses... sera mejor dormir una siesta...

...

Hasta ahi, no se preocupen el sig capitulo empiezan los sintomas Seddies jeje! Hasta luegooo!...

Pd: hoy se acabo Icarly solo have un momento se acabo estoy tristeee yo no queria que acabara pero toda serie llega a su fin alun dia...

iCarly fuera...

REVIEWS!


	5. celos

**Hey! Everybody… aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia**

**Icarly no es mío es de Dan Schneider**

POV General

-Bien Fred- decía Gibby- aquí están todos los boletos para la rifa que quieres hacer, pero hay algo que tienes que hacer

- que cosa

-bueno quiero que me enseñes a tu novia a ver si es tan linda como me lo dices

- bien te la presentare, pero no es mi novia, ojala y lo fuera

- bueno ya escogí los premios….

1° lugar: una Samsung Galaxy 2

2° lugar: un Samsung Galaxy note 2

Y el 3° lugar: una cámara digital Nikon 1 vs

-que me quieres dejar pobre

-no, no son tan caros, además la rifa no la hicimos para nada, solo para tu querida novia

- que no es mi novia y comoquiera estaba pensando en donar el dinero que se gane a la escuela

-desde cuando tú haces obras de calidad

- desde que me preocupa lo que una chica piense de mi

-jajaja, ya veo por dónde vas ehh!

- si, si y bueno cuando es el concierto?

-la semana que viene darás uno el viernes en Staples Center

-waw, buen lugar y las entradas ya se vendieron?

- si están agotadas desde el día en que las empezaron a vender

-cool, y donde podre presentarme con Sam en el concierto?

-darás un concierto el sábado exclusivo para los estudiantes

- bien, ahora si me disculpas iré a dormir, buenas noche

POV Carly

-Tranquilízate Sam…. Si lo sé…..te entiendo…porque no vienes…. Si quédate aquí…. No, no hay problema con mis padres… si a…aquí te espero... Tranquila…bye…si, te veo aquí...-

Y esa era mi conversación con Sam, está muy alterada por que esta tarde discutió con su padre, diciéndole que dejara la música y todo para lo que es buena en arts school no es justo ella es muy talentosa no la pueden alejar de lo que más le gusta solo porque su padre no la apoya y su mama tampoco, ella es una empresaria exitosa, habla 5 idiomas incluyendo chino mandarín y bueno Sam no es nada parecida a ellos ella ama la música, con ella se expresa, se entiende, igual con todo lo que hace, es una de las mejores estudiantes aquí no es justo para ella…

Eso estaba pensando cuando alguien entro a mi cuarto…

-hola Carly- me saludo mi amiga, se veía tan mal, como si hubiera estado llorando por horas, bueno tal vez si

-hola Sam-le di un abrazo y ella empezó a llorar mas-tranquila sabes que los maestros, tus amigos, el alumnado, e incluso Missy saben de tu gran talento y no te van a dejar desperdiciarlo y además…

- además que Carly eso no me sirve para nada, mis padres no me escuchan, nunca lo han hecho, siempre eh sido el bicho raro de la familia porque… soy la única que le gusta el arte y la música y todos, solo piensan en su empresa, por eso siempre Melanie ha sido siempre la consentida de mis padres porque ella si quiera estudiar una ingeniería, o licenciatura..- dijo esto entre sollozos

-Pero harás la licenciatura en música no?

- si, pero, eso no es lo que quieren ellos quieren, una administradora de empresas, abogada, contadora, ingeniera, arquitecta, hasta secretaria me aceptan, pero música no!

- hay amiga, como lo siento, enserio te admiro, no sé cómo puedes vivir con eso de verdad, eres mi ídolo

- de verdad, piensas eso

- claro que si lo pienso, yo no sé lo que haría si no me apoyaran, por suerte mis padres solo son socios de los tuyos pero no me obligan a nada

- ojala, los míos no fueran así-concluyo mi amiga ya dejando de llorar

- tranquila amiga ya sabes que cuentas conmigo y con todos tus amigos, y piensa de aquí a allá ya cumples 18 y eres libre si quieres

- tienes razón pero si ago eso, dejan de mantenerme y para ese entonces todavía no tengo trabajo con lo que ago

-bueno me tienes a mí para ayudarte- hice una pausa mientras se me ocurría una idea- además tal

Vez, y puedas venirte a vivir con nosotros- le decía con una sonrisa para animarla

-No, podría hacer eso

-porque no? Somos las mejores amigas

-si pero una cosa es prestarme unos cuantos dólares y otra es suplir todos mis gastos amiga

- pero no es ningún problema

-lo siento peso no puedo hacerlo, podemos cambiar de tema

- bueno…- decía mientras pensaba que hasta que me acorde de unos rumores de la escuela- oye y que onda con los rumores de la escuela eeeeh- le pregunte con una mirada picara

-Que rumores?- me pregunto confundida

- no te agas la inocente si bien que se escuchan que tu y Fred bien que se hablan, que dices respecto a esooo-

- nada en contra-

Que! Entonces es cierto?, como se conocen?, porque no me has dicho nada sobre ello?!...

POV Sam

Se me había olvidado lo histérica que se ponía Carly cuando no le contaba algo, claro había cosas que no le contaba, pero, mientras ella no lo sepa, mejor por mí…

-Le hablas a Fred Benson y no me has dicho nada? Ni siquiera me lo has presentado, que clase de amiga te estás convirtiendo?, están saliendo en secreto?, porque no me dijiste que ya tenias novio?, yo te cuento todo, y que hay de ti?...

-Carly- trataba de que me dejaba hablar pero me interrumpió

- como es que estabas tan tranquila? Que no pensaste en mi' el me podría ayudar a poner una de mis esculturas en un museo! No lo pensaste?...

-Carly- volví a intentar pero no lo logre

- tal vez sería una de las escultoras más jóvenes en el país! Eso sería grandioso! Pero no puedo porque mi amiga no piensa en mí!...

- CARLY!- volví a intentar y lo logre

- QUE!

- Cállate y déjame hablar!

- bueno está bien- Aleluya! Grite en mi mente- pero tienes que aclararme todo

- bien, yo le hablo porque soy su ayudante en la clase de canto- aclare

- pero todos dicen que cuando llego al salón te saludo SAM!- dijo mi mente en un tono masculino muy extraño

- definitivamente, tú no eres buena arremedando

-Sam!

- bien, si nos conocíamos desde antes- aclaré

-y como se conocieron?- pregunto con una sonrisa emocionada

- bien fue el día que el llego aquí a arts school- hice una pausa- recuerdas?

- la vez que había un montón de chicas y nos dimos cuenta de que era el?

- si…. Bueno ese día tu te fuiste a clase y yo me quede un poco mas- me pause

- y luego que paso?

- bueno, luego cuando me decidí ir a clases, y… cuando iba por el pasillo alguien me jalo para quedar de frente con tal persona… y …- no se porque me ponía nerviosa hablar de el

- y que más!?

- bueno era el- le dije – y bueno el me pregunto mi nombre y platicamos por unos segundos…

-aaaaaah! Mi amiga es amiga de una súper estrella!- cantaba con una sonrisa

- no somos amigos Carly

- pero se hablan eso cuenta no?

- si, pero es diferente hablar con alguien, que ser amigo de alguien

- bueno, pero me lo tienes que presentar

- si, si bueno ya quiero dormir

- está bien descansa

- buenas noches- me despedí

- buenas noches…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

En la escuela arts school una directora llamada Helen (creo que así se escribe) juntando a toda la escuela en el patio principal…

Todos los alumnos pónganme atención!- grito y al instante no se oía nada solo los carros que pasaban en la avenida- bien como ya todos saben nuestra querida estrella ha estado visitándonos y dándonos unos consejitos para cuando queramos salir a un escenario y demás para el canto y actuación- decía Helen – hará una rifa para beneficiar a nuestra escuela, solo los alumnos pueden comprar boleto y a continuación el manager de Fred Benson nos dirá los premios

Si, gracias Helen- decía Gibby- bueno, los premios que daremos serán los siguientes…. Tercer lugar es: una cámara digital Nikon 1 vs- se oyeron unos aplausos- Segundo lugar es : un Samsung galaxy note 2- se volvieron a escuchar aplausos-y el primer lugar se llevara : una tablet Samsung galaxy 2… la rifa se realizara el lunes de la semana que viene y el ganador tendrá aparte un premio sorpresa…

Compraras un boleto?- le pregunte a Carly

-pues si son buenos premios- me comento

- si tal vez tengas razón, mas al rato comprare uno

- si yo igual, pero ahora tengo que ir a clase- dijo la morena

- 0ok, yo me quedare faltan 15 min. Para que empiece la mía- comento la rubia

-ok, entonces te veo en el almuerzo-

- está bien- ya cuando se había retirado Carly, se fue a sentar en una de las mesas que había hay-mientras termino la tarea- decía empezando a escribir estaba tan concentrada en el pentagrama (son los 5 rengloncitos con figuritas negras) que no se dio cuenta que alguien se estaba sentando a su lado

- vaya que difícil- dijo un compañero

- aaah!- me espantas- Spencer no vuelvas a hacer eso

- No te lo prometo- decía el amigo de la rubia- que haces acá afuera?

- estoy esperando a que pases los 15min. Para entrar a mi clase se canto

-pero si han pasado 25 min.

- QUE!

- hay no grites me dejaste aturdido- se quejaba el joven

- lo siento, creo que ya no tiene caso ir solo faltan 20 min. Y no calenté mejor me quedo aquí…. Y tú qué haces aquí Spencer?

- bueno no quería entrar a química y luego te vi sentada aquí así que decidí hacerte compañía

- claro entonces vamos a la cafetería? Tengo sed y quiero comprarme un refresco

-está bien, pero no me vengas llorando cuando tengas piedras en el riñón

- Spencer yo si tomo agua pero se me antoja un refresco en este momento así que iré por uno

- estas embarazada?!- pregunto con una expresión de exageración pero divertida

- Spencer nooo!- decía una enojada pero divertida Sam

- dices que tienes antojo

- y por eso voy a estar embarazada?

- tal vez

- solo camina

Y con eso se fueron a la cafetería, Sam pago su refresco que le costo 1 dólar y se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería

-Entonces no estás embarazada?

- sigues con eso ya te dije que NOOOOO!- grito la rubia alargando la o

- bien bien ya entendí

- por fin

-oye, ni Qué fuera de mentalidad retrasada

- casi casi jajajaja

- oye- dijo haciéndose el ofendido pero se estaban riendo como si fuera un gran chiste

Fred Benson

Estaba en la clase de canto, donde se suponía que Sam es mi ayudante pero como no vino me pusieron a Missy y en toda la clase no me dejo de coquetear y tratar de ligar pero la verdad no me llamaba la atención ya que ella me quería por lo que aparento ser y no por lo que soy…

Y siempre has sido así de guapo?... apuesto a que si, siempre has de a ver sido el chico popular y guapo de la escuela…

Y si ella solo pensaba en que mi pasado es igual a mi presente pero no, si supiera que en la escuela era el chico nerd del AV club y casi nadie me conocía es por eso que me arte y con unas disculpas con el profesor y Missy fingí que me llamaban y dije que tenía que retirarme de la manera más sutil.

Como no tenía nada que hacer decidí ir por una botella de agua, fui a una maquina que estaba en el pasillo principal pero para mi suerte ya no había, así que, me decidí a ir por una a la cafetería, camine por los pasillos hasta que estaba en la entrada de esta pero me llamo mucho la atención algo en una de las tantas mesas de ahí. Sam estaba con un tipo alto, castaño, piel morena y ojos marrón con un peinado hacia arriba se veía de un año más grande que yo y eso significa dos años más grandes que Sam, eso no me molestaba en absoluto, lo que si me molestaba era verlos platicar y reír como si les estuvieran haciendo cosquillas en los pies.

Estaba celoso lo sé, y no me cuesta admitirlo, me gusta Sam y aunque fueran solo amigos por que eso se notaba me daba envidia no ser el que la hacia reír, y pensar que porque estaba con el no fue a clase y sin más que ver me fui a un bebedero en uno de los pasillos, me gusta más la embotellada pero si esto es lo que me queda por no ver más esa escena está bien por mí.

**Hasta ahí, wow! Es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito!**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero esta semana que viene empiezan los exámenes bimestrales y esta semana fueron los parciales, además de que tenía que entregar unos proyectos y unos cuadernos y enserio ahora entiendo a todos los que decían esto… :$.. por eso hice este capitulo mas largo por mi tardanza tratare de que los demás también lo sean… y se me ha ocurrido una historia si me dicen que la escriba la escribiré este es un pequeño resumen:**

_**Sam va de vacaciones con sus padres y su hermano Michael a las vegas, pero se agotaran las habitaciones del hotel y tendrá que compartir una habitación con un desconocido ¿Qué pasara? ¿Con quien compartirá invitación? ¿La ciudad del pecado los ayudara a tener pecado?**_

**Jajajaja ok con la última, la verdad es que esta historia la hare Rated: T**

**Ah y se me olvidaba, en esta historia Spencer y Carly no son hermanos el solo es un alumno mas de arts school y es uno de los mejore pintores junto con Alex se acuerdan de el poco a poco voy a ir rebelando a todos los amigos de ellas por que serán importantes, que no se les olvide…**

**Díganme que opinan!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**Byee… c:**


	6. me estoy enamorando?

**Bueno. Lamento publicar hasta ahora, pero ya salí de vacaciones y tendré mucho más tiempo disponible para actualizar y publicar la nueva historia que se me ocurrió: P**

**Aquí el siguiente capitulo**

Fred POV

Creo que todo iba bien, bueno al menos ya tengo más comunicación con ella y que ella me tenga la suficiente confianza como para que me haya dicho que tiene problemas en su casa especialmente con su padre, bueno solo me dijo que él no la apoya en la música y por eso no tiene buena comunicación con él, solo eso pero, para mi vale oro, y bueno nunca le pregunte lo de el chico. Iba a la clase de actuación donde también les ayudo y le doy consejos a los estudiantes de cómo actuar, caminaba concentrado en mi celular ya que había recibido un mensaje diciéndome que ya se habían vendido todos los boletos de la rifa y que tenia que hacer mi trabajo, que es saber el boleto de Sam cuando de repente choque con alguien…

-Aaauuuh- decía sobándome la cabeza

-Aaay- dijo el – lo siento venia distraído

Cuando voltee a verlo me di cuenta de que era el chico con el que vi a Sam el día anterior, pero no por eso tenía que ser malo, digamos, no es mi estilo…

-No te preocupes yo también venia distraído-le decía mientras ambos nos poníamos de pie

- Soy Spencer Maslow- se presento estirando el brazo

- yo Fred Benson- dije estrechándosela

- ya sé quién eres, bueno no creo que alguien de esta escuela no te conozca, al menos por televisión- me dijo

- claro y cuál es tu talento- pregunte

-la pintura, soy pintor

- que bien y que has pintado

- bueno me especializo en la pintura de dedos

- entonces pintas con la mano- le pregunte

- no yo pinto, o dibujo dedos- me dijo en forma obvia

Qué raro nunca había escuchado que alguien pintara dedos

-quieres ver mis cuadros?

- seguro- aun faltaban 2 minutos para que la clase empezara

- tengo algunos en mi casillero- y con eso nos encaminamos a su casillero que estaba a la vuelta y decorado con guantes, recortes de manos, incluso una mano de maniquí creo que tiene un problema con los dedos…

- mira este lo pinte en un hospital mental- decía enseñándome una mano diciendo "lucer" – pensaban que tenía un problema con los dedos, puedes creerlo- lo decía haciendo unas muecas divertida y preguntándome como diciendo que era imposible…

-Psss, claro que no

- y este lo hice viendo las uñas de un maestro llamado Sikowitz

- ah sí lo conozco, el da actuación

- bueno este es el cuadro- me dijo enseñándome un cuadro con 2 manos tenía las uñas largar y algunas mordidas

-que es eso negro de la uña?- pregunte con una cara de un poco de horror

-aaaaah eso es mugre-

- aaaaaah ok- me fije en mi reloj ya habían pasado 7 minutos que son 5 de clase- oye ya me tengo que ir mucho gusto y que…lindos…de..Dos?- dije con algo de duda

- Gracias- ya vi por que se ríe tanto Sam con él, es divertido e infantil, tal vez sería buen payaso o comediante jajá! me reí de mi ocurrencia, en eso me di cuenta de que ya iba a llegar al salón

Cuando entre- lo siento, tuve que atender unas llamadas

-no hay problema, me trajiste un coco?

- no- respondí con la cara confundida

- bueno es temporal

-temporal?- me pregunte a mí mismo, bueno que mas da es Sikowitz

Y paso esa clase y la otra hasta el almuerzo, bien es tiempo de que vea a Sam, creo que solo por ella vengo aquí, ahí va me fui acercando

-hola

-hola- me respondió

-que tal te parecieron los premios ya no te vi después de eso

-ah claro, son buenos

-y compraste alguno

-si

- y que numero te toco

-está entre el 1 y el 300

-waaaaaw! Que fácil- le dije sarcásticamente- pero enserio que numero te toco

-pues me toco el...

- hola Sam me podrías ayudar con un arreglo para una canción es para mañana

- claro ve a mi casa a las 5

- ok gracias Sam, hasta luego- dijo dirigiéndose a mí con lo que yo le dedique un movimiento de mano solamente algo enojado porque nos interrumpió y ahora no se qué numero le toco…

- ah, se me olvidaba, quería presentarte a una amiga- me dijo Sam- ya ha de estar esperándome en la entrada

- no es ninguna gritona verdad- no pude evitar preguntarle

- tal vez- me contesto dudosa- pero no te preocupes, se pone así cada vez que alguien le presenta alguien guapo

- entonces te parezco guapo- le dije levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa

-emmmmmm….. Bueno….- desviaba la cara y pude notar que se sonrojaba no pude evitar sonreír

-Sam apúrale que necesito que….. hey!- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de mi existencia, era la chica que había visto con Sam la primera vez que la vi…

- hey!- le devolví el saludo mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa y pude notar que le dio un codazo en el brazo a Sam, supuse que para que nos presentara

-aaaah si, emmmm Carly, el es Fred Benson, Fred, Carlotta Shay- decía Sam

-Sam! Sabes que no me gusta que me digan Carlotta- decía la chica con reproche y luego cambio de humor drásticamente y me mostro una sonrisa- dime Carly- me dijo

- ok, Carly

- si, mucho mejor

- bueno para que me apurabas

- aaah, si... mmmm… estee….. Porque…. Ya se me olvido

- ok, da igual- en eso volteo a verme y dijo- vienes a almorzar con nosotras o ya te vas

- si quieres me quedo

- como quieras- si pero tu quieres que me quede - no es tu decisión - si pero tu que prefieres - lo que tu quieras tu eres el que se va a quedar no yo- si pero prefieres que almuerce contigo o me voy…

-Oigaaan!

- que!

- dejen de discutir

-lo lamento- dijimos al mismo tiempo

- ok entonces nos acompañas a almorzar- me dijo Carly

- claro

- Que bien- me dijo- puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-tú conoces algún escultor o artista o juez?

- si conozco a algunos por qué?

- bueno veras, soy escultora es con lo que soy más buena, y me preguntaba…. Si me ayudarías a que criticaran mis esculturas y tal vez exhibirlas en alguna presentación de arte- me dijo nerviosa

Para entonces estábamos llegando a la cafetería

-mmmm… déjame hablar con mi representante y yo te digo mañana

- está bien, de todos modos por si sí, o por si no muchas gracias

- de nada

- oigan yo no sé ustedes pero yo iré por comida, mama tiene hambre- dijo Sam ya me estoy acostumbrando a oírla decir mama refiriéndose a sí misma.

- ok, yo te acompaño

- yo igual, también tengo hambre- dijo Carly

- esta bien pero vamos que la fila es larga y si no aguanto me los comeré

- mejor vayamos rápido, no quiero que me coman- dije en tono divertido con el cual ambas chicas dieron una pequeña risita, también me di cuenta de que Sam come suficiente como para un ejército y no engorda ni un kilo

-bien, tu no comerás nada?- me pregunto Sam

- no, yo tengo que irme a un compromiso ahorita terminando el almuerzo

- como que alguien tiene una cita- dijo Carly en tono cantarín, me caía bien al menos hasta ahora

…

Sam POV

-bien tu no comerás nada?- le pregunte a Fred

- no, yo tengo que irme a un compromiso ahorita terminando el almuerzo- supuse que es normal en la vida de un artista

- como que alguien tiene una cita- no se porque pero con lo que dijo Carly me dieron ¿celos? No, no puedo sentir celos por Fred el solo es un amigo y solo lo veo como amigo, a de ser el hambre, si eso tengo mucha hambre

-no, yo solo tengo que hacer unos pendientes

- bueno, nos vamos a sentar- dije cuando nos estaban entregando el almuerzo

- ok vamos- me respondió mi amiga y Fred solo nos siguió

Mientras comíamos estuvimos platicando, y riendo además de las chicas que de repente iban a pedirle un autógrafo a Fred, la verdad a pasado una semana desde que lo conozco y creo que ya lo considero mi amigo, ya que hemos estado platicando todos los días y…

-¡Sam!- me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Carly

- mande- conteste de inmediato

- que tienes has estado mirando a la nada, y casi no has tocado tu comida- en esa parte baje la mirada y es cierto mi comida esta casi completa

- lo siento, de que hablaban

- de la rifa de el lunes

- sí y que numero les toco a ustedes chicas- pregunto ahora Fred

- a mi el 243- dijo Carly

- a mi el…- decía mientras sacaba mi boleto- el 276

- genial- dijo y en eso sonó el timbre

-que mal y yo ni termine mi almuerzo- dije en reproche

-si quieres te acompaño hasta que termines aun me quedan 20 minutos- se ofreció Fred

- bueno los dejo que mi clase empieza en 2 minutos, bye- dijo Carly

-adiós- contestamos Fred y yo esto de contestar lo mismo se nos estaba haciendo costumbre

- bueno mi clase empieza en 15 minutos asi que , esta bien

-bueno y como van las cosas con tu papa?

- la verdad no quiero hablar de eso, es que solo faltan 4 meses y medio para que terminen las clases y tengo que convencerlo de que no me obligue a ir a alguna universidad de esas- le dije mientras agarraba una mitad de mi sándwich y la mordía

- que mal, yo no sé qué haría en tu lugar

- y tus padres? Nunca han salido en la tele o noticias- pregunte

-mmmmm… bueno… mi padre falleció cuando tenía 12 años- me dijo

- lo siento no debí preguntar

- no descuida ya lo supere

- bueno…. Y tu mama- dije sin estar muy segura de preguntar

- bueno ella – note que se ponía triste- ella….

- si no quieres no tienes que responder

- no está bien ella tiene Alzheimer- me dijo- yo cada vez que la visito no me recuerda, por eso me uní al espectáculo para mantenerme a mí y pagar el hospital donde está internada

- yo lo lamento- le dije lo mas sinceramente

- está bien, es solo que desearía que algún día llegara y supiera quién soy o por lo menos como me llamo- me dijo con los ojos brillosos como queriendo llorar pero el mismo no se lo permitía, había escuchado el Alzheimer y la verdad sé que es una enfermedad horrible

- en verdad cuanto lo siento y desearía que tu mama no tuviera esa enfermedad

- bueno ya no quiero hablar de eso…. Cambiemos de tema- me dijo

- si tu quieres pero de qué hablamos?- le dije mientras que agarraba la otra mitad de mi sándwich ya que la primera me la había acabado

- no lo se

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio yo seguía comiendo y el solo me observaba y por alguna razón me ponía nerviosa

-quieres un poco – le ofrecí de mis galletas

- seguro- y con eso tomo una entonces mire mi reloj ya habían pasado 13 minutos

- oye me tengo que ir si no llegare tarde a clases

- claro, yo también tengo que irme

…..

General POV

Ya iba pasando la semana aproximándose el lunes el día de la rifa, la verdad Fred y Sam se podría decir que ya eran muy amigos, hablaban por teléfono a veces Fred iba a su casa, y también Fred ya le hablaba mas a Carly y Spencer, y solo un poco a Alex se podría decir que ya eran conocidos…

La directora de la escuela Helen empezó a llamar a los alumnos al patio principal ya que se iba a llevar a cabo la rifa y Helen estaba muy contenta de tener un chico talentoso en su escuela, pues con el ultimo con el que convivió fue con Drake Parker…

-Atención todos- hablo la directora por el micrófono- el representante de nuestro querido Fred llevara a cabo la rifa…. Pase joven Gibson

-Gracias Helen- hablaba Gibby-bueno se sacaran 5 boletos, los 2 primeros quedaran fuera… el 3° que se saque se llevara el 3° lugar, el 4° se llevara el 2° y el 5° se llevara el 1° bien el que sacara los boletos será Fred Benson- Fred iba saliendo y todas las chicas empezaron a gritar, claro, excepto una rubia-y recuerden que el primer lugar se llevara una sorpresa…

Bien comencemos- hablo por el micrófono Fred- el 1° numero es el 24…

¡RAYOS!- se oyó gritar a una persona

Ok, sigamos el numero- mientras sacaba de una bola de cristal un papelito-…el número 109

-¡me lleva la...

Heeeey - decía Fred- bien ahora empezaremos con los números ganadores…el 3° lugar es… para el número 203

¡SI!- se oyó gritar a una señorita nada más y nada menos que Missy-en tu cara Sam- decía enseñándole el boleto a la rubia, mientras se aproximaba a donde estaba Fred- bien quiero la sorpresa primero- entonces empezó a acercarse a Fred queriendo besarlo

Mientras Fred se alejaba y diciendo- que sorpresa?

-pues, no dijiste que el 1° lugar llevaría una sorpresa, me imagine un beso- ya poniéndose derecha sin intentar besarlo

-si, pero, tu te llevaste el 3°- decía Fred y vio la cara de confusión de Missy- que no pusiste atención?- pregunto

- a, si- dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa-jajajaja era juego jajajaja un chiste jajajaja- y toda la escuela se reia de su patético intento de disimular su accion, la cual, Sam disfruto mucho y también Fred un poco- bueno mi premio- apresuraba Missy que ya se quería bajar de ahí

A, si, toma aquí esta tu cámara, un aplauso a la ganadora del 3° lugar- entonces la escuela empezó a aplaudir todavía divertida por la escena pasada-bien sigamos el 2° lugar es para el numero…86

¡yo, yo soy, yo soy!- gritaba un emocionado alumno corriendo hacia la plataforma

-bien, aquí está tu Galaxy

-woooooow!, ¡tengo un Galaxy- decía levantando la caja y mostrándolo a la escuela, la cual le aplaudió

- si mmmm… ya te puedes bajar? Para seguir con la rifa

- a si, claro- y con esto se bajo de la plataforma

- bien seguimos… y el 1° lugar es para el numero… 276

- SAM esa eres tu- le decía Carly

- soy yo? Y en ese momento vio su boleto y si era ella- así, soy yo- y con eso empezó a subir en la plataforma- que hay Fred ahora dame mi regalo

- claro ten tu tablet- le decía Fred entregándosela-y ahora todos les revelare la sorpresa algo que ninguno de ustedes sabia, contando a la directora…. Bien la sorpresa es que haré un consierto el sábado por la noche exclusivo para los estudiantes de Hollywood arts- la escuela empezó a aplaudir, gritar, silbar y todo lo que se imaginen- y el 1° lugar ara un dueto conmigo en una canción, que compondremos los 2

-Bueno, me gusta componer, pero una cosa te digo Fred, no mas sorpresas, no me gustan

-Ok, no mas sorpresas, ahora tienes hambre

-Si tengo hambre

-entonces te invito a comer

- invitación aceptada, solo con una condición

- cual?

- que me dejes pedir postre

-hecho

- si!, mama va por sus cosas- y con eso la rubia entro a la escuela por sus cosas con una gran sonrisa que el castaño no pudo ver ya que estaba de espaldas, y la rubia se preguntaba, por que sonrío así? Porque siento maripositas en el estomago cada vez que el me sonríe o me invita algo? Será que me estoy enamorando de el? No, no lo creo es solo cariño si solo cariño de hermanos, si por que siempre quise tener un hermano hombre, si ha de ser eso como ya me encariñe con el, siento que es el hermano que quise tener, si es eso, tiene que ser eso... decia con temor ya que ella no queria enamorarse de el, porque, sabia que solo estaría 2 semanas mas y eso no le gustaba, trataba de convencerse de que no se estaba enamorando, aunque muy en el fondo ella sabia que era lo contrario...

Mientras que en la mente del castaño solo decía una cosa… Cada vez me enamoras mas de ti Puckett, mientras veía como la rubia entraba a la escuela y el con una sonrisa boba en el rostro...

**Fin de este capítulo…**

**Que les pareció?, PORFAVOR dejen reviews, solo es escribir picando botones que tienen escritas letras, me gusta saber que les pareció el capitulo y la historia en general ple****ase… y me gustaria que opinaran alguna cancion para el dueto de Sam y Fred**

**y disculpen la falta de ortografía :$**

**Bueno me despido, hasta el siguiente cap o la otra historia :D**

**CHAO! Besos:* mua! jajajaja ok byeee. o/ ol o/ ol o/ ol (imaginen que está en movimiento) :D**


	7. El Concierto

Sam POV

Esta semana ha sido de locos! Resulta que conocí al manager de Fred y nos caímos súper bien, por lo cual el me dijo que si quería me podía presentar en el concierto general, por supuesto que le dije que SI, y bueno la canción ya está terminada, aunque hace un par de días Fred se empezó a comportar extraño, le he preguntado si está bien pero siempre me contesta con un simple "bien".

-Sam!- me hablaba mi amiga Carly, estábamos en su casa

- que pasa?- le pregunte

- te dije que te veía en el auto para ir a comprar la ropa para tu presentación en el concierto! Dije que te veía en 5 minutos y hace cuanto crees que fue?

- no lo se, cuanto?

- FUE HACE MEDIA HORA!

- Me dejaste sorda y aturdida, enserio te va a dar una laringitis

- es que te dije que te veía en el auto, me dijiste que te ibas a dar un retoque, y te encuentro en el mismo lugar ni siquiera te has movido- me reclamo mi amiga, tanto tiempo me había quedado pensando Wow que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estas pensando, ahora que recuerdo jamás me había pasado me pregunto…

-Sam! otra vez? En que tanto piensas!?, ya vámonos

- ok, ok ya vámonos

Y con eso nos subimos al auto de Carly y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, lo único que me compre fueron unos jeans entubados, una blusa color roja holgada y con un elástico a la cadera y caída en los hombros ya que según Carly "es lo que está a la moda", unas zapatillas color negro la verdad me encantaron son de tacón no tan grueso y con cintas negras cruzadas por el frente.

Estoy algo nerviosa ya que es mi primer concierto a nivel nacional, ni siquiera eh tenido a nivel local solo en la escuela y lo malo es que ya es mañana y eso me pone con muchísimos nervios.

Al día siguiente…

OMG! Solo faltan 2:30 para el concierto, cada segundo me pongo mas nerviosa de lo que ya estoy, Fred y yo ensayamos esta mañana, ahora estoy con Carly me esta pintando las uñas, mientras que las personas de maquillaje me pintan la cara, esto es raro no se para que tanto arreglo si voy a salir solo por una canción pero bueno, mi cabello le marcaron mas mis rizos, estoy en bata y es vergonzoso! Me siento incomoda con que me estén tocando aquí, tocando aya, no sean mal pensados, me refiero a que estoy acostumbrada a sacarla la ceja YO sola, a delinearme los ojos YO sola, a enchinarme las pestañas y ponerles rimas YO sola y todo lo que se les ocurra…

Solo falta 30 hora para que empiece el concierto y apenas van acabando por que todavía tenían que hacerme pedicura según Carly "vas a llevar zapatillas, se te verán los dedos, deben de estar también bonitos" pero se lo agradezco hasta me pintaron las uñas y ya me faltaba un retoque al esmalte…

Ya empezó el concierto y yo aun no acabo de alistarme porque mi querida amiga me regaño por haber comido unas papas y tuve que lavarme la boca y como se me callo un poco el brillo labial me dijo que tenían que retocarme todo otra vez aaaah! Estoy frustrada enserio exageran, siento que todos me esconden algo digo si no porque tanto esmero en arreglarme si puedo yo sola digo otras estrellas lo hacen, que no han visto la película de Hannah Montana? Ella se arreglo solita junto con su amiga para su concierto y quedo divina! Pero ya esta hecho…

Solo faltan 2 canciones yo cantare la última canción con el, lo que significa que cerraremos el concierto juntos y…

-Ahora todos démosle un gran aplauso a una amiga de Hollywood Arts… Sam Puckett!- que! No seria hasta la siguiente? Quizá hubieron unos cambios…

- Hola a todos!- dije cuando Salí al escenario y los nervios volvieron

- bueno el siguiente tema lo compusimos Sam y yo y se llama

-Live While We're Young!- dijimos al unísono, y entonces comenzó a sonar la música

(lo que este en negrita es de Fred, lo subrayado de Sam, lo normal juntos)

**Hey girl I'm waiting on you, I'm waiting on you****  
****Come on and let me sneak you out****  
****And have a celebration, a celebration****  
****The music up, the windows down.**

_Cantaba Fred con gran dominio en el escenario y sin vergüenza alguna…_

Yeah, we'll be doing what we doing  
Just pretending that we're cool, and we know it too.  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we doing  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight...

_Cantaba Sam perdiendo un poco la vergüenza y bajándose sus nervios_

Let's go! crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never never never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some  
Harry: and live while we're young.

_Cantaban los dos con gran energía en el escenario, Sam ya había perdido toda la vergüenza_

Fred POV

Hoy era el concierto y ya estaba todo listo, la canción había salido perfecta, cuando ya iba a terminar el concierto llame a Sam al escenario, ella se sorprendió porque se suponía que cantaría hasta el final para cerrarlo juntos pero eso era lo que creía ella, la veía algo nerviosa, pero conforme fue empezando la canción se le fue quitando…

**Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never****  
****Don't overthink, just let it go****  
****And if we get together, yeah get together****  
****Don't let the pictures leave your phone.****  
****Oh oh**

_Cantaba Fred viendo a Sam como diciéndole a ella cada palabra de la canción y tal vez no estábamos equivocados, mientras Sam se sonrojaba un poquito mientras le sonreía…_

Yeah, we'll be doing what we doing  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight...

_Cantaba con un gran feeling al final para darle un toque mas femeninoa la canción_

Let's go! crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never never never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some  
Harry: and live while we're young

**And girl you and I,****  
****We're about to make some memories tonight****  
**

I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young...

Let's go! crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never never never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Terminaron de cantar cada uno a cada lado del escenario, entonces la multitud empezó a aplaudir, gritar, silbar, y demás parece que les había encantado.

-ahora, quisiera cantar una última canción- dije y entonces Sam estaba apunto de voltearse a ir de nuevo tras bambalinas- no, Sam, quiero que te quedes en el escenario- entonces vi como ponía una cara confundida, di una señal y la música empezó a escucharse…

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

_Empezaba a cantar Fred con los coros__  
_  
have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?  
[Yeahh]  
and there isn't anything they could of said or done  
and everyday i see you on your own  
and i can't believe that your alone  
but i overheard your girls and this is what they said  
looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend  
i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me

_Fred se va acercando a Sam cantando mirándola directamente a los ojos _

can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

let me take a little moment to find the right words  
[to find the right words]

_Para esta parte ya estaba frente a ella y le toma la mano hacienda que Sam se sonroje y le sonria _

so when i kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
[something that you've heard]  
i don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
but i know i gotta put myself or worse  
See i think got the kind of love that you deserve and i heard

that your looking for a boyfriend  
i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
i don't care at all what you done before all i really  
want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

if you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
everyday like slum dog millionaire  
bigger then the Twilight love affair  
I'll be here girl i swear

_Empieza a jalarla al centro del escenario…_

looking for looking for that your looking for a boyfriend  
i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
i don't care at all what you done before all i really  
want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

All i really want is to be your...

En eso todos empezaron a apludir y cuando estos aplausos terminaron…

-Quisiera hablarte frente a toda esta multitud y la televisión nacional como testigos…- decía Fred y por una extraña razón el corazón de Sam empezó a latir velozmente- bueno, mas bien quisiera preguntarte… ¿ quieres ser mi novia?...

Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar "Sam dile que si" o "eso es tan romantico"

-mmmm…. Yo…este…- Sam no sabia que decir la verdad no se esperaba esto para nada, de hecho en su cabeza pasaba que todos la habían arreglado tanto.. seria por esto… todos ya sabían? Pero antes que nada pensó en que últimamente se le hacia mas difícil ocultar que solo era una amiga aunque ella quería algos más… volteo a ver donde salen al escenario y vio a Carly diciéndole que le dijera que si- … yo… si!- dijo sonriendo y se abrazaron, lo cual hizo que todos aplaudieran… tal vez Sam pensaba en que seria difícil, digamos tantas personas observándote por salir con una super estrella, sería difícil al principio pero tal vez seria el inicio de una gran aventura…

**Hola a todos bueno como dice la última línea, apenas está comenzando esta historia!, conforme estarán pasando los capítulos habrá muchísimo mas drama, que espero y no me maten por eso…y …. PERDON! La escuela me tiene súper ocupada, porque tengo que sacar buenas calificaciones para entrar a la universidad… y bueno eh actualizado mas rápido "LAS VEGAS" por que se me hace mas fácil, y agradezco sus reviews infinitamente :D y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :p**

"**Las Vegas" y "Secreto Seguro Conmigo" los actualizare pronto… :$**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Reviews please :3**


End file.
